Blanditiarum
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: The days have been dragging on and things have been hectic in Konoha. Training has kept Sakura away from Naruto. But they're able to seize a chance to be together, his excuse: He needs her to model for him. Rated M for resulting lemon.


**Well,**

**Here's another lemon for your enjoyment. This one took me awhile to complete cuz I've been really busy.**

**HEY! Why don't you guys, like, leave me reviews? I'll get 2,000 hits on a lemon, but only 4 reviews! WTF, is with that? I hope you people know that I take anonymous reviews and I'd _really_ appreciate any advice or pointers so as to avoid the inevitable fact that my lemons become repetitive. I need more ideas and advice on lemons! I'm not a _pro_ at this after all, people!**

**LEAVE ME REVIEWS!**

**Oh, almost forgot to mention that this was inspired by a drawing I did for fanart-central**

**Thank you,**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**Blanditiarum**

* * *

Sakura lazily adjusted herself on the couch when she realized what had interrupted her nap.

Her cell phone was ringing...

"Crap..." The kunoichi mumbled as she tried to grab her phone with closed eyes. When she finally managed to pick it up, it took her several minutes to gather up enough energy to answer. "Hello...?"

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura yawned tiredly. "Naruto... You know, you just... Ugh... Never mind." She sat up and yawned again. "What's so dang important that you had to bother me in my nap for... I told you how busy I'd be this week... I'm really tired and need the sleep..."

"I'm sorry for bugging you..."

The 17year-old girl ran a hand through her pink hair. "It's okay... What is it?"

She heard him sigh. "I know it sounds dumb... but I'm stumped on what to draw next." He paused. "Then a though came to my mind and –"

"You wanna use me as a model?" Sakura chuckled. "You always do this when you get stumped..."

"I know... I know..."

The kunoichi stood up and tugged the wrinkles out of her shirt. "When do you want me over there?"

"As soon as you can, mk?"

The pink-haired teen made her way down the street, occasionally taking glances at the slowly descending sun. The sky was an amazing hue of pink and orange. It was a cool and calm day, relaxing after a full routine of training. Sakura was almost glad that Naruto had called after all.

She gently knocked on his door.

Naruto slowly opened it. He looked dreadful.

The Jonin had a lurid look in his eyes and his normally bright, spiky hair was disheveled and limp. Sakura wasn't sure, but she could swear his t-shirt was on backwards. Her boyfriend let out a long tired sigh.

"You look terrible, Naruto..." Sakura's smile turned to a small frown. "What happened?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You sure?" Sakura asked worriedly as she slipped off her windbreaker.

Naruto simply nodded.

He guided her into the living room, but it wasn't what she expected. Usually he had a foldable table with paper, pencils, erasers, and shaders strewn all over it. But today, Naruto had set up nothing. Sakura concluded that he wasn't drawing at all, he just needed an excuse to get her company.

She quietly sat down on the couch. "So, what d'ya want me to do this time?" Sakura smiled at him in an attempt to make him feel better.

Naruto dug out his binder, a pencil, and a clean sheet of paper. "I had an idea, but you'd probably find it offending. Or at least something along those lines..."

Sakura chuckled. _How bad could it possibly be?_ "Just go ahead and tell me!"

"I was wondering if you could..." Naruto looked up at the ceiling as if the words he was looking for were written above his head. He sat contemplating for several minutes.

In the time it took him to formulate his answer, a small smirk grew on the kunoichi's face. There was only one thing in the whole world that would make him have to think so long for the idea of a drawing.

Nudity.

His mind was still distant when Sakura spoke. "You want to do a nude of me, am I right?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "How'd you guess...?"

She smiled. "I just know you too well. You normally don't take so long." Sakura let out a long sigh as she quietly debated her decision to herself. It was tough. The kunoichi fought her spasmodic heartbeat and pushed her nervous pangs out of her mind. "So how, exactly, do you want to do this...?"

He looked up. "You'll do it?"

Sakura feebly nodded.

"Ok..." Naruto looked surprised. Obviously he didn't expect her to agree. "Um... just do what you want... Act natural, I guess..."

The pink-haired teen placed herself onto the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest and pulled off her uniform pants, revealing a pair of pink panties. She pulled them off several seconds later and was about to unclip her white skirt when her boyfriend told her to keep it on. According to him, it helped to emphasize her you-know-what.

Her hand slowly moved to the zipper of her shirt.

"Wait, Sakura." She heard him say. "I know it sounds weird, but could you just pull your shirt up instead of taking it completely off?"

It _was_ a weird request, but Sakura complied with it nonetheless pulling her shirt up enough to expose her small, perfectly formed breasts. Sakura's cheeks were a very bright red as she traced her inclined legs with a single hand using her other to keep her balance.

"Sakura." Naruto smiled. "That's perfect..."

The kunoichi chuckled nervously. "Hope you can draw fast... I can't stay in this position forever, ya know..."

He chuckled slightly as she began to put pencil to paper.

As Sakura remained in her pose, she shot quick glances at the blonde artist who was scribbling away. She laughed a little when she realized that this scene was almost parallel to the one in _Titanic_. "Are you almost finished? My thighs are starting to get sore!" She heard him chuckle again. "I'm serious!" The kunoichi closed her eyes to help keep her legs up.

Suddenly, Sakura felt his arms around her waist and her eyes shot open in nervous surprise. He brushed his lips against her neck.

She put her legs down and feebly tried to push him off of her. "Naruto... What're you doing?" Sakura blushed hard with the knowledge that she was practically naked underneath him.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura..."

The kunoichi moaned quietly as she felt him kiss her neck. Again she unsuccessfully tried to push him off. "Naruto... I – I..." Sakura struggled to find the right words to say, gently pushing him.

He nibbled at her neck and she lost her train of thought as naughty images flooded into her already confused mind.

Naruto leaned over her and stared into her eyes. The young girl sub-consciously avoided his gaze partly out of naughty shame but mostly to avoid how she thought he might be looking at her. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head to look at him.

To her utter surprise the look on his face was not what she had expected. He wasn't staring at her with a provocative look, but with a kindly smile. "Sakura... I'm just glad you're here..."

"So I really didn't have to get naked?" Sakura answered with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"No –"

She slapped him playfully as the fact she was naked slowly faded into the back of her mind.

The Jonin rubbed his cheek. "I wasn't finished!"

Sakura folded her arms. "Go ahead and spit it out then!"

"Well." He rolled his eyes. "I was going to say that you looked beautiful without your clothes before you interrupted me!"

The kunoichi blushed, instinctively covering her sex with one of her hands. "What makes you say that...?"

Naruto got up and managed to fit himself underneath her so that Sakura was using his shoulder as a pillow. He started to gently rub her stomach. "Oh... Lots of things..."

Sakura curled herself into a ball against him. "Like what?"

"Do I have to give a reason to compliment my girlfriend?"

"Yes." The kunoichi responded sarcastically with a smile.

"Well, if you're going to harp on me about it!" He tightly pulled her against him. "Hmm... Where should I start?" The Jonin continued to stroke her exposed stomach. "Your breasts aren't too big, but they aren't too small." She chuckled, he continued. "You have a young tight waist and perfectly formed legs. And –" Naruto fought hard to prevent himself from staring at the spot between her legs.

Sakura looked up at him, knowing full well what he wanted to say. "And...?"

At first Naruto hesitated. "You have a beautiful sex... There I said it."

She smiled. "Thank you..." Sakura picked up his hand that was on her stomach and kissed it. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

The pink-haired kunoichi let a seductive and enticing smile cross her face. Naruto's hand twitched. It was obvious what he'd been wanting to do the entire time and Sakura was impressed with his unbelievable self-restraint... She pressed his hand onto one of her exposed breasts.

The expression on his face changed instantaneously. "Sakura! What're you doing!"

You successfully got me naked... Don't tell me you didn't intend to play with me!"

Naruto's face turned an amazing shade of red.

"C'mon... Let's see how pleasant you can make me _and_ how far you can push my limits..." She placed herself in a commanding position over him and brushed her lips against his. With Naruto paralyzed with surprise, she began to tease him to her heart's content.

Sakura stroked her body against his like a little kitten and gently kissed his neck while slowly tracing his side. Naruto carefully wrapped his arms around her body and pulled the kunoichi tightly against him. His body was very warm, and she purred in pleased comfort. Her boyfriend buried his head into her sweet smelling hair. "Do you feel comfortable being naked around me?"

"Now I do..."

He smiled playfully. "Does that mean you'll be naked when we're together now?"

She smiled back in the same way. "Maybe..." While looking at him, Sakura took his hand and stealthily slipped it in between her legs and onto her smooth entrance.

Needless to say her cheeks turned red with happy embarrassment.

"Sakura... Are you sure you...?"

"It's okay, Naruto..." She responded. "I don't mind you touching me there..."

The Jonin was calm and gentle, softly running his fingers up and down her entrance. Sakura appreciated his cautions gentleness and let out tiny, heated sighs each time his finger would move on her. "Am I going too fast? I don't wanna be too rough on you, Sakura-chan..."

"You're pace is fine, Naruto..." Sakura said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "In fact, it's perfect." She playfully squeezed his hand with her legs.

Naruto slowly and gradually stroked her faster. The kunoichi blushed as she felt herself get wet. He slowed again as if sensing her nervous surprise; she could tell he didn't want to take her farther without her permission.

Again, Sakura appreciated his gentleness. "Naruto...?"

"Yes?" He continued to stroke her.

"Finger me, Naruto..." The 17-year-old kunoichi grasped his hand and pressed it onto her, taking one of his fingers and guiding it into her with one of her own.

She let out a long sigh of gratified pleasure.

When Sakura took her finger off of his and relinquished control to him, Naruto slowly pulled his finger in and out of her. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him when she felt him slowly slip out of her.

Suddenly, he stuck another finger into her pussy and she let out a loud moan of satisfied surprise. Naruto gradually built up speed, curving his fingers upwards every time he pulled out of her. He went faster and faster...

Until she cried out in pleasure and came, a rush of hot liquid pouring out of her.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her body relax against him. "That was amazing... but you know what...?"

Naruto looked at her with his fingers still stuck inside her. "What?"

"I _know_ you can do better..." A small, provocative smirk plastered her face.

"Oh! So that wasn't good enough for you?" He pushed his fingers into her and she moaned loudly.

Sakura nearly reached her edge and fought hard to prevent another climax. Panting, she managed a slight sarcastic smile. "No... it wasn't good enough for me...!"

Gently, but in a rough way, Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Sakura blushed nervously as he slowly pulled her legs open to reveal her soaking entrance. The kunoichi was new to this time of sexual openness, but hell she had to admit that it felt good thus far.

She saw him quickly lick his lips.

The idea of getting herself eaten out by her boyfriend _had_ crossed her mind before, but she never thought it would _actually_ happen. The teenage girl had quickly discovered over the years that there was really no technique in masturbation to recreate such a sensation. As a result, Sakura was at a loss to how it'd feel, her only knowledge were the stories her friends told her.

Naruto saw the look of wanting on her face and he smiled.

He slowly traced her thighs with the tip of his tongue, moving from her knees to her waist. Sakura clenched the cushion she was laying on the both of her hands as her breaths slowly grew faster.

The Jonin placed his lips on her waist right above her pussy, kissed her, and slowly moved down to rest on her clit. Naruto finally moved to her opening and sucked hard on her wet womanhood.

The kunoichi let out a satisfied groan, digging her nails into the couch.

Naruto took his fingers and used it to open her sex, he sucked on her again and she moaned. Her breaths had grown shallow and sporadic. Without warning, the stealthy Jonin shot his tongue into her warm pussy and his girlfriend let out a surprised howl.

Sakura felt tears of satisfaction stream out of her eyes, scratching the couch with one hand while pushing his head into her crotch.

He pushed his tongue fast and hard in and out of her as she firmly grasped a tuft of his hair. Sakura squeezed his head in between her legs. Naruto must've known what was coming because he firmly placed his mouth onto her in preparation.

The pink-haired teenager arched her back in pleasured agony and screamed in passion as she felt herself cum into her boyfriend's mouth.

She collapsed into the couch, but Naruto remained in his spot making sure that he had slurped op every bit of her hot, warm juice.

Naruto looked up at her and licked her cum off of his lips."What about that Sakura? Was _that_ good enough for ya?"

Sakura caught herself sub-consciously sticking her own fingers into her pussy. Her chest rose and fell with each short, shallow breath she took. With a seductive smirk, Sakura responded with a half-chuckle. "No... You haven't made me pleasant yet, though I'll admit you're getting _really_ close...!"

Again, Naruto stuck his fingers into her. She fought to control herself and managed to suppress another orgasm, but not before a small squirt spurted out of her cunt. "What do you want me to do? Fuck you?"

The kunoichi nodded in response with a tiny smile.

The Jonin laid himself on top of her, placing his head onto her chest to listen to her heartbeat while his girlfriend wrapped her legs around him. She squeezed him gently and pulled off his shirt with the gracefulness of a hummingbird.

Finally, he was at least shirtless.

Sakura was somewhat comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only one that was exposed. But then again, Naruto was a guy. He was a guy who enjoyed his manliness and perhaps liked to look at himself in the mirror completely naked.

She shuddered excitedly at the idea of Naruto in the nude.

She hadn't notice him take off his pants, it was only after she felt _it_ wiggle in between her legs did she look down at him in all of his manly glory. It was her turn to admire him, and admire him she did!

Suddenly, a kind of nervous explosion hit her. It was _soo_ _big_! She had no idea how that'd fit in her! Was he just gonna push it in and perhaps she could fit it? There was only one way to find out and by the look on Naruto's face, he was eager to try.

Naruto fumbled a bit, using his hand to strategically place the tip of his shaft at her entrance, still gleaming with her cum. "You ready...?"

The kunoichi felt compelled to shake her head, and she almost did. But she fought and managed to nod apprehensively.

Sakura closed her eyes as he gently began to put pressure onto her entrance. At first he struggled to insert his shaft into her, she was so tight, but eventually he began to make progress.

"Sakura, I'm gonna thrust in, okay? I'm warning you, it's gonna hurt."

She nodded for him to go ahead and bit her lip in preparation for his entry.

Naruto made one fast, hard thrust into her and Sakura screamed. He paused, for fear that he had mortally wounded her although he certainly knew better. The kunoichi panted heavily and looked down at herself knowing full well that her hymen and ripped open when she saw a small trail of blood running out of her.

As the pain slowly subsided she hit him softly on the chest. "You idiot, you didn't finger me hard enough!" She had expected herself to have already been broken for his penetration. "I expected better of you!"

Naruto felt offended at first, but saw the playful smile on her face and released the tension from his shoulders. "Jeez, you really scared me there for a second..."

"I know..." Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position.

The Jonin balanced himself over his girlfriend, "Do you want me to be gentle in our first?"

Sakura thought for a second. _Yes...? No...? Maybe...?_ "I don't care... How 'bout you be gentle at first, but gradually get rough... I _am_ a kunoichi after all and gentle isn't necessarily how any ninja handles things..."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I have said what it if I was _unsure_?"

Naruto smiled happily and gently began to thrust in and out of her body.

_Fuck,_ Sakura thought to herself in pain, _His dick is soo damn big... It hurts when he pulls out of me! Maybe I shoulda –"_

He slowly picked up his pace and she moaned in combined happiness and pain. Soon, Sakura felt the pain subside... and the pleasure build.

Sweat began to form on her forehead as he slowly got faster... and faster... With each hard thrust he pushed into her she'd moan in gratification as she felt his hard member ram into her wet, glistening pussy.

The kunoichi bit down on her lip, wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into her boyfriend's back as the tension built and the small of their sexual ardor permeated the air. He continued to grow in speed until he couldn't go any faster.

She felt them bouncing slightly up and down on the couch.

_Oh god,_ Sakura bit her lips so hard that she could taste a little blood on her tongue, _I – I don't think I can take this anymore..._ She sighed in pleasure and let out satisfied moans to relieve her tension. _He – he's so fine... It feels so good... So good... I – I think I'm gonna..._

_Faint...!_

The kunoichi let out a scream as a flood of her cum streamed out of her. Naruto, feeling her orgasm splash over his member, thrusted into her body releasing his seed with a loud grunt.

Sakura felt him shoot into her. _Ah... Naruto... _Another spasm of hot warmth, _Cum in me..._

Naruto pulled out of her and gently placed himself on top of her body. They both panted with heavy breaths.

The pink-haired teen wiped the warm sweat off of her forehead and cupped his face in her hands, gently kissing him. "Naruto... I wanted to say – and I never thought I'd say this – but that was amazing..."

"Good." He returned the kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it..."

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind, Sakura?"

"Oh... I don't know..."

She let a small smile cross her face and that was all the indication Naruto needed...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS I DO NOT HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF IDEAS FOR LEMONS!**


End file.
